1. Field
This relates to panel fasteners, panel assemblies, methods of assembly and installation of panel assemblies and panel fasteners, anchor systems, anchor systems with captive fasteners and assemblies.
2. Related Art
Floor panels may be attached or mounted to an underlying support structure so as to be removable using a nut and bolt combination. The threaded bolt or stud may be passed through a front side of a passageway between a floor panel and the underlying structure to be engaged with a threaded nut on a backside of the structure, and the fasteners tightened to secure the floor panel. Nut plates and floating nut plates may be used to secure panels, such as is disclosed in US patent publication numbers 2008/0310931, 2009/0103997, and 2009/0129885, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Clip nuts may also be used to secure panels, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,941, incorporated herein by reference.